


Freckles

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya hates his freckles and Shizuo finds them cute. Total Shizaya fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from Fanfiction.net

It was one of those few and far in between lazy days, where they had nothing to do except spend it in either's presence. They were both lying on top of Shizuo's ruffled, and now messy, sheets just enjoying the moment of afterglow.

Shizuo sighed contently and snuggled closer to Izaya. He opened his eyes and found Izaya to be absent-mindly rubbing one of the freckles on his chest. "What are you doing?" he finally asked after watching Izaya continually rub his freckle.

"I've never noticed how many freckles I have on my body." Izaya responded scrunching up his nose, "I don't like it." he finally stopped trying to smudge away the freckle.

"Well I do." Shizuo sighed, leaning up and kissing Izaya, "I think they're cute."

"They're not cute! They're ugly!" Izaya huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at Shizuo.

Shizuo leaned on his elbow, resting his head in his head, still looking at Izaya, "And how are they ugly?"

"Because they're marring my perfect body!" Izaya responded as if it was the most easiest thing in the world to see.

"And why do you need to have a perfect body?" Shizuo continued to interrogate.

"Because how are the humans I love so much supposed to look up to a god who has such an imperfect body?" Izaya so rationally explained, flailing his arms in the air like he does when he gets frustrated.

"Well I think you're perfect, freckles and all. But of course, my opinion never matters to you." Shizuo sighed rolling onto his back.

"Of course not, you've never been apart of my beloved humans."

"Right, always just a monster to you." Shizuo sat up, facing away from Izaya and reached for a cigarette. He knew that that was all Izaya thought of him, an inhuman monster below his wonderful humans, but he can't help but have a small part of him hope that Izaya's opinion of him had changed since then.

He felt Izaya shift around on the bed before he felt his hand and head rest on his shoulder. "No, you're my beloved Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked back at the informant, seeing the truth in his eye before his infamous smirks worked it's way back in, "But of course Shizu-chan will always have that inhuman strength that makes him a monster." Izaya moved away even before the growl reached the blonde's mouth. "You think your strength is ugly and I think my freckles are ugly. So let's just agree to disagree." Izaya said holding his hands up in mock defense.

"No." Shizuo simply replied, putting out his cigarette.

"No? Shizu-chan I know you have a protozoan brain, but seriously?" Izaya said even as the blonde approached him and pinning him to the bed with his arms over his head.

"No. Your freckles are cute, every single one of them." Shizuo said leaning down and kissing the freckle the raven had been rubbing earlier.

"I doubt that because I doubt you know where every single one of them are." Izaya pouted up at Shizuo twisting his wrists in Shizuo's grip even though he knew it was useless.

"Oh? You wanna bet on that?" Shizuo smirked down at Izaya. The raven continued to glare up at Shizuo. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"No. I'd just be surprised that your pea-sized brain could remember something so stupid such as the location of the various amount of freckles I have on my body." Izaya pouted hoping to get Shizuo mad enough to stop his stupid little game he did not want to play.

"You'd be surprised how much I know about you baby." Shizuo whispered heatedly into his neck causing Izaya to shiver underneath him. While continuing to hold Izaya's arm above his head, Shizuo moved down to his chest kissing the first freckle, "You have three on your chest. One in the middle, one on your ribs and one above your nipple." Shizuo proceeded to kiss all three, lingering on the next to Izaya nipple. Izaya bit back a whimper.

Shizuo shifted up, "You have two on your left shoulder." he said kissing each one, "and one on your right." he said shifting over and kissing Izaya's right shoulder.

The blonde moved up again, "You have two small ones right next to each other on your neck." Shizuo latched his lips on the spot and sucked harshly causing Izaya to let out a low moan. He continued to suck and nip at the skin until he was sure a mark was left and lifted up to admire his handy work. Then he glanced at Izaya and smirked at the pout and light blush dusting the raven's face.

Shizuo tentatively removed his hand from pinning Izaya's arm, making sure the raven wasn't going to try to make an escape before moving back down his body to this stomach. "You have four on your stomach." The blonde kissed one right below his chest, two on his side and one on his hipbone, lingering on the last one and leaving a mark. Shizuo had to pin his hips down with all the wiggling the raven was doing.

Shizuo move further down and lifted the informant's right thigh. "You have five on this leg" he murmured into the soft flesh and proceeding to kiss each one. "And only one on your foot." the blonde lifted Izaya's foot and kissed the single mark in the middle of is foot.

Shizuo put his leg down and picked up his other one. "You have one on your knee" he said kissing it, "and two on the back of your thigh." the blonde push the leg higher into the air and harshly sucked on both. Izaya squirmed and moaned under the treatment.

Satisfied, Shizuo put the leg back down, noting happily the half-hard erection between the raven's thighs. Shizuo crawled back over Izaya, staring down at the lust filled eyes and parted, panting lips. Shizuo leaned down and whispered against the raven's lips, "Turn over."

Izaya swallowed quickly and did as he was told. Izaya always had a small fetish for being bossed round, especially by the blonde bodyguard.

Shizuo rubbed the raven's sides, earning a content sigh. "You have six," Shizuo said kissing three, "on your back." he kissed the other three.

Hands shifted lower on the raven, caressing the perfect rounds of flesh. The owner moaned lowly again. "You have one right here." Shizuo said kissing the very top. "And one right here." descending lower and bite at the small mark.

"Ngh! S-Shizu!" Izaya moaned loudly. Shizuo smirked and licked apolitically at the growing bruise.

Shizuo moved back up the raven's body and turned him back over, and took Izaya's right hand in his, kissing the back of it, the last freckle. "Thirty." he murmurs.

"Huh?" Izaya blinks up at the blonde, confused.

"Thirty, that's how many freckles you have."

A breathless laugh came out between the raven's lips. "What an ironically even number."

"Don't you mean what a perfect amount?" Shizuo retorted back.

"Now now, I never agreed they were perfect."

"Oh really?" Shizuo leaned down, kissing Izaya, running his tongue along his lips, asking for entrance, which he was immediately given. Only parting when the need for air became to great.

Izaya smirked up at the blonde, "Shizu-chan, I'm pretty sure I don't have a freckle there."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should look in a mirror, cause I'm pretty sure you have one right here." Shizuo smiled, kissing the raven again. "But if you're so sure you don't have one. I guess I'll have to stop." He begin to crawl away from the informant when thin arms snaked their away around his neck and pulled him back.


End file.
